From Bad To Worse
by Tempest78
Summary: After receiving some devastating news about her mother, Kagome returns to the past and tries to explain to Inuyasha. They get into a fight and she storms off to cool down. What happens when a certain mercenary finds the unsuspecting priestess alone? FE


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters- they belong to the immensely talented Rumiko Takahashi! I do however own this plot line.**

**Aya requested 'something tragic where Bankotsu suffers with the realization that he loves Kagome, after she dies because he was a jerk to her' - so I'm trying my best to go for tragic- enjoy.**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to ilovebutch19 for her assistance in helping me over that stubborn writer's block that I hit. Thanks for the mini RP Bobbi! **

**Thank you as well to my co-author Whitestars, for all of your help organizing things past the block and for helping me finally break through to get the ending just right. XD**

**Happy Birthday Princess Aya! I hope this turned out like you wanted. XD**

Kagome pushed her bag over the rim of the well and sat on the edge of it heaving a heavy sigh as she tried to come to terms with what the doctor's had revealed about her mother's sickness- she had cancer.

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she thought, _"How am I ever going to break the news to Inuyasha?"_ Adding out loud, "I'm going back home in three days, I promised Souta that I would."

The exasperated white hared hanyou stormed over and said, "It's about fucking time onna. Why did you take so long?" She opened her mouth to tell him but he barked out, "Never mind, tell me later, we need to go check out a lead Miroku picked up on Naraku and find those shards," as his clawed hand gripped her arm and shoved her bag into her hands as he led her to where the others were waiting.

She hissed, "Inuyasha I really need to tell you something," and broke free of his hold. He sighed, "Fine, what is it? " staring into her eyes annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She sighed and muttered, "Never mind." Thinking, _"I'm not telling him while he's acting like this- he will blow his stack,"_ as she stormed ahead of him.

He barked out, "Whatever, let's go already the others are waiting," and followed after her. She stomped angrily over to the others ignoring Inuyasha as she thought angrily, _"Damn him always being worried about those stupid shards!"_

Sango asked, "Is something wrong Kagome?" staring at her unusually quiet friend.

Kagome sighed muttering, "I'll tell you later," as Inuyasha ordered for everyone to move out.

Inuyasha thought, _"We are so close to having all of the shards back, now we just have to find and kill Naraku and Bankotsu, then get that wolf and Kohaku's shards and I can become a full demon."_ Growling he thought, _"Damn that evasive annoying pain in my ass mercenary for escaping anyways,"_ as he replayed their last battle in his mind.

He barked out, "Pick up the pace you three or we are going to lose them," as they continued towards the lead he'd be given.

Sango grit her teeth noticing Kagome's stiff posture and offered, "Hey Kagome, ride on Kirara with me. We can move a little faster that way."

Kagome sighed and nodded climbing onto the fire cat's back and wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist. Kagome sighed closing her eyes and leaned her head on Sango's back trying not to cry.

Inuyasha barked, "Good let's go," and started running off ahead with Miroku behind him.

Sango felt her friend's sadness and asked, "Is something wrong Kagome?" after Sango ordered Kirara to fly above them.

Kagome tightened her grip sobbing, "Oh Sango it's terrible," and confided that her mother had been diagnosed with cancer.

After Kagome explained what cancer was and how severe her mother's case was, Sango said, "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Adding, "I'll make sure that Inuyasha lets you go back home in a few days."

Kagome sniffed, "Thanks Sango, but I don't know when I will come back after that." Adding, "I want to be with mom for her chemo," eyes brimming with more tears.

Sango said, "I understand Kagome. Don't worry about Inuyasha, I'll keep him in check." as they flew towards the place where Miroku's informant told him that Naraku had been spotted.

Upon arriving there they thoroughly inspected the area. Inuyasha growled, "Damn his scent still lingers, but he left here a long time ago." as he balled his fist and punched the ground.

Miroku said, "Its okay Inuyasha. We will keep searching for him," as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Inuyasha pushed it off and growled pissed that they had missed him again. He barked out demanding, "Kagome, do you sense any jewels?"

She sighed answering, "I already told you no Inuyasha," crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against a rock.

His snarled, "Fuck," punching the ground again in frustration. He sat down Indian style and shoved his hands into his haori sleeves glaring at the ground.

Kagome noticed the sun was going to set soon and said, "I'm going for a walk," staring at Sango with a look that said 'I need a break'. Knowing that her friend needed to compose herself Sango nodded offering, "I'll set up camp."

Kagome smiled gratefully and placed her bag on the ground saying, "The pot is in the bottom of the bag," as she grabbed her bow and arrows and walked off.

Sango nodded and pulled the pot out setting it beside the bag, before she collected fire wood and dug the pit. She placed the wood in the pit and struck a match like she had seen Kagome do many times.

Once the fire was lit, she picked up the pot and said, Miroku, take this to the river and fill it with water.

Miroku said, "Anything for you my dear Sango," giving her a goofy grin and laughing as she blushed, before going to do as he had been asked.

When he returned Miroku placed the pot of water over the fire and sat back down. Sango had recomposed herself and went hunting for some rabbits.

**Meanwhile:**

Inuyasha jumped up from his spot and yelled, "Hey! Where the hell are you going!?" and chased after the priestess.

Not in the mood for anymore of his attitude Kagome spun around yelling, "For a walk," and kept going.

He snatched her arm spinning her around to face him and demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you today?!" glaring at her.

Feeling hurt by his thoughtlessness she argued, "I tried to tell you earlier and you just yelled at me- so just leave me alone!" and stormed off angrily.

Not about to let her go yet he yelled, "Damnit wench get back here! We need to focus on the jewel shards and finding Naraku," clenching his clawed hand into a fist trying to control the urge to slap some sense into her.

Hearing that wretched word her steps halted and her spine stiffened. After he finished his sentence her face turned red with anger and she took a deep breath yelling, "Sit boy!" with her fist clenched at her side.

Inuyasha slammed into the dirt growling, "Wench I'm warning you," as he pushed himself back up and his golden eyes hardened and narrowed at her.

Having had enough of his demands and attitude her jaw clenched tight and then she yelled, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." as he got up and he slammed into the ground harder each time until he eventually passed out.

She scowled and huffed, "Inuyasha you're such a jerk," and stormed off into the woods with her bow and arrows.

She sighed thinking angrily_, "Inuyasha can be such a thoughtless jack ass sometimes,"_ before her eyes watered and she thought about her mother again.

Sadness seeped into her heart at the knowledge that her kind and sweet mother had been dealt such a wretched draw of the cards as to have cancer. Feeling her eyes water she sighed thinking sadly, _"I really need him to be there for me right now and all he's thinking about is those damned jewel shards."_

Sighing heavily she continued walking awhile and came across a hot spring. Deciding to try to cheer herself some by taking a good long soak, she scanned the area around her for any traces of jewel shards and finding none, sighed relived. She placed her bow and arrows by the edge and stripped her clothes before slipping into the spring.

She closed her eyes thinking determinedly, _"I'm going home to mom first thing in the morning, and I don't give a damn what Inuyasha says."_ as she felt the warm water begin to ease some of the tension from her tight shoulders.

Unknown to her two blue eyes shot wide open from another one of his annoying dreams of a certain raven haired priestess. He sat up from where he had been napping high up in the tree above her, and caught the sight below. _"Well now what do we have here? Hey wait… isn't that the wench that travels with that stupid half breed?_" He thought, watching her place her bow and arrows on the ground.

He sighed muttering beneath his breath, "What's she doing here? And why won't she stay out of my damned head?" His eyes widened and his breath hitched. He watched her slowly undressing and slip into the spring.

His tanned face split into a smirk at the fact that beneath those strange garments she hid quite an attractive body. _"So she's alone eh?" _he wondered. His smirked widened as a devious glint entered his eyes and he whispered, "Not for long," grabbing Banryu and quietly slipping from the tree thinking_, "Good thing I hid mine and Banryu's auras before my nap." _as he quietly made his way over to the rock and placed Banryu behind it; before snatching her bow and arrows.

Standing up to tower over her he deliberately snapped her weapons with his hands and smirked at her wide eyed expression, when she opened her eyes to see what had made the noise. Dropping the useless weapons to the ground he snickered, "Aw too bad," before he reached out snatching her arm and slammed his hand over her mouth.

She began struggling and he said annoyed, "Damn wench settle down already," chopping the back of her neck with his hand, before picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her to shore. He sighed slipping her onto the shore and dressed her haphazardly before lifting her on to his shoulder again and grabbing his Banryu.

Smirking he walked back to his newest hideout with her draped over one shoulder and Banryu resting heavily on the other thinking, "_She will help me get some more jewel shards, and then I will kill that wretched hanyou Naraku and live my life how __**I**__ want to."_

Proud of himself for coming up with such a good plan Bankotsu carried her back to his hideout and placed her on the floor, and then sat down waiting for her to wake up.

**Back with the Inutachi:**

Sango became concerned by her friend's long absences and stood up saying, "Kagome should have come back by now… I'm going to look for them- Miroku stay here in case she returns," and began preparing to leave to search for them.

She looked at Shippo ordering, "You stay here and keep Miroku company."

Shippo frowned but nodded asking, "Bring her back okay Sango?" She smiled and nodded her head.

Miroku nodded warning, "Be careful Sango," as he tossed a log into the fire adding, "It will get dark soon," worried about her safety despite that she was probably better trained then Inuyasha.

She assured, "I'll be fine," as she slung Hiraikotsu onto her back and walked away from the camp in search of her missing friends.

She walked away down the path she had seen them leave in earlier and sighed as she found Inuyasha unconscious in a crater that had obviously been made by his own body. Free hand on her hip, which was cocked to the side, she demanded, "You upset her again didn't you?" staring at the stirring hanyou.

Inuyasha moaned clutching his head and narrowed his eyes at her growling, "What's that supposed to mean?" as he glared in annoyance at the demon slayer.

Sango rolled her eyes asking, "So, what did you say to get sat that hard?" staring at him and waiting for an answer as she thought, _"If he tried to demand that she stay here, I'll kick his hanyou ass!"_

He scowled demanding, "Why is it always my fault when I get sat?" Before answering angrily, "All I did was told her to get back here and she sat me." Shoving his hands into his haori sleeves- a sure sign that he was upset.

Used to her hanyou friend's tantrums, tapping her foot Sango demanded, "After she tried to walk off?" knowing that was more than likely what had happened.

He huffed, "Yeah so what?" and flattened his fuzzy white triangular ears against his head as Sango roared angrily with a red face.

"Inuyasha! Did you even bother to consider how she feels? I mean geesh- her mother is sick and might even be dying for crying out loud!" barely resisting the urge to hit him over the head with her weapon in order to knock some sense into the single minded determined and foolish hanyou.

Inuyasha growled low before his eyes widened and he demanded, "What the fuck are you talking about Sango?! She didn't say anything about her mother being sick- she didn't say anything about her family period!" as his golden gaze narrowed on Taijiya.

Sango sighed and said in a softer tone, "Then she must not have thought it was the right time to tell you yet." Shifting her feet she stared directly into his eyes explaining seriously, "Her mother is very sick and might even die," as she adjusted Hiraikotsu into a more comfortable position to ease some of the strain of her wrist.

After Sango explained what Kagome had told her Inuyasha roared, "Why the hell didn't she tell me?!" and tore off in the direction where he faintly smelled her scent coming from.

Sango ran after him and found him kneeling on the ground growling dangerously as his hands clutched the pieces of her broken bow and arrows. Golden orbs crystallized into pure anger as they narrowed on the remnants of the broken weapon.

Sango gasped asking, "What happened?" staring at the large fragments in puzzlement, knowing that her friend rarely left them unattended.

Inuyasha growled louder laced with venom, "Bankotsu's scent is barely on them, but it is there and unmistakable," before he stood up returning to the camp, intending to order the others to get up and move out.

Sango's face blanched and she whispered, "Oh no… Oh Kagome please hold on," and followed him back to the camp.

Miroku sat the anger in Inuyasha's eyes and the worry in Sango's and asked, "Where is Lady Kagome?" noticing that the lady in question failed to accompany them.

Inuyasha snarled before barking out, "Bankotsu took her, so get up and let's go after him," clenching his fist so tight that his claws dug into his palm drawing a little bit of blood from the punctures.

Miroku jumped up and Shippo wailed scared for his mother figure, "Kagome," as he jumped into Sango's arm and began sobbing.

Rubbing the kit's back in an attempt to comfort him she assured softly, "It's alright Shippo. We will get her back." They set off in search of their missing friend hoping they would find her before something bad happened.

**Back with Bankotsu:**

Kagome woke up with her eyes fluttering asking, "Where am I?" as she slowly sat up.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Ah so you're awake." as his blue eyes stared at her shocked face, relishing that fact that fear and surprise both leaped into her dark eyes.

Recognizing the dark voice Kagome slowly rose to her feet and said, "Why did you take me? I demand to know," as she stared at him in shock.

He arched a brow. "You demand?" he questioned amused by her spunk.

Refusing to back down Kagome swallowed nervously and said, "Yes I demand," locking their eyes together.

He eyed her somewhat amused and smirked answering, "You're going to help me find more jewel shards."

His eyes hardened and his face went blank before he added, "And don't even think about 'demanding' anything from me wench. If you fail to do as I ask," he placed the shiny and very sharp tip of Banryu against her pale throat smirking with an evil gleam in his eyes and finished darkly, "I'll kill you where you stand."

Her eyes widened as the cold stark reality that her life right now depended on this… one of Japan's most infamous murderers and keeping him happy. Raising a brow he demanded, "Understood?" staring into her frightened eyes, pleased by the stark fear he saw in them.

Kagome gulped as her body trembled slightly. "Hai," she said as she mustered up enough courage to send him a bit of a glare.

He chuckled amused at her minute show of courage before saying seriously, "Good," as he lowered Banryu driving it into the earthen soil and reached over tying some rope around her hands.

He ordered, "Let's go," as he pulled his beloved halberd from the soil and placed into its rightful place- leaning heavily against his broad shoulder.

"You better keep up wench." he ordered, tugging on the rope using it like a leash to pull her behind him as he began walking away.

Tired of being referred to by that wretched word, Kagome piped off, "Don't worry braid boy. I intend on keep up," as she glared at him and followed him.

He blinked and whirled around yanking her into his free arm crushing her to his chest and demanded, "Watch your attitude," glaring into her eyes with hard cold ones of his own.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she nodded. "Good," he barked out before releasing her so fast that she had to stumble to keep from falling and he turned walking off again tugging the rope to get her moving again.

Sighing and glaring at his back she reluctantly followed him as he led her down a path deep into the forest. They traveled for the whole day until she was sure she would drop from exhaustion. She had scratches on her legs and rips in her sleeves from the brush they passed by. She said, "Ya know it wouldn't kill you to be just a little courteous and cut some of those bushes out of the way while we pass them."

Bankotsu growled annoyed, "Oi, this is a weapon onna, not a stupid weed cutter," and yanked the rope practically making her stumble along behind him.

She grunted and stumbled over a root falling to her knees, earning a frustrated growl from the cruel man. "Come on," she pleaded between pants.

He rolled his eyes and scowled thinking, _"Stupid weak onna needing to stop… But she isn't going to be of any use to me dead either- I need her alive to find me some shards." _as he took in her haggard appearance and noticed she really was about to drop.

He huffed, "Fine we will stop just up ahead at the clearing and rest for the night," annoyed at having to stop.

Bankotsu and Kagome sat around the fire, not saying a word to each other. Bankotsu decided to break the silence. "So, uh what's going on in your life?" Bankotsu asked, trying to start a conversation. Kagome didn't reply. _"I should have known that I wouldn't get a reply." _he thought annoyed.

After a long moment of silence, she surprised him by answering, "My mother was diagnosed with cancer recently."

"Huh?" he asked rubbing a hand on the back of his head confused.

"My mother, she has cancer." She repeated sadly, drawing her knees up to her chest hugging them and laying her head on them.

"What's cancer?" he queried looking completely baffled.

Sighing as she remembered that people from this time didn't know, she explained slowly as if speaking to a child, "It's a disease that eventually kills you."

"I see." Bankotsu glanced at Kagome to see her with her head down on her knees and her body shaking silently. "_She's crying_." He thought.

She sobbed dejectedly, "I'm supposed to be there with her when she goes to get medicine, but now I-" breaking off to sob again with fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Annoyed at the tears and not about to let his little shard detector go, he said emotionlessly, "Look, life is tough and full of disappointment, so you may as well get used to it." Kagome only continued to cry harder.

Sighing in frustration and knowing her tears weren't likely to stop anytime soon, he rolled his eyes at her girly emotions and focused on polishing his trusted companion Banryu.

After awhile Bankotsu sighed relieved upon hearing the cries beginning to cease. _"I think she is falling asleep now."_ Bankotsu shrugged it off and closed his eyes. _"I should probably get some rest myself."_

Intending to merely relax and rest while keeping an ear out for his captive, he unintentionally fell asleep dreaming once again about a certain raven haired priestess in weird clothes.

_**Dream Sequence:**_

An open field brimming with flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors flowed in a soft continuous breeze amongst the tall grass which stretched as far as they eye could see. In the middle of the awe inspiring sea of bright and pale colors, stood a lone woman, allowing her hair shimmering midnight silk hair to billow in the breeze free of its confines; as she bent over to inhale deeply the scent of the flower next to her. Spotting something that simply melted her heart she grinned.

Blue eyes possessively traced every curve of her creamy white thighs, thick from years of walking around the woods; as he imagined what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist.

Slowly his devouring gaze traveled up to the indecently short kimono the same color as the trees and settled on the firm roundness that the kimono barely covered. His pink tongue slipped out to run slowly along his firm dry lips as his mind began to play out all of the things he longed to do with those firm cheeks- like squeeze them in his calloused hands as he kissed her demanding a response; while rubbing their bodies together and kneading her tempting cheeks in his strong hands.

As the breeze gusted slightly harder she brushed some hair from her face and stood up, cutting off his favorite view of her rear up in the air begging him to be touched; as she turned to face him and a grin split her face with her eyes lighting up. Raising her hand she waved him over excitedly.

Sighing he wondered bemused, _"Hm, what did she find this time? Perhaps a rabbit that has been wounded?" _he tapped Banryu against his shoulder and walked through the grass towards her muttering exasperated, "Silly onna is too soft hearted at times, I swear." Remembering the last time she'd wanted to help a wounded creature and afterward it had tried to bite her hand clean off.

"Bankotsu hurry, come look," she said excitedly, as she pushed the flowers apart to reveal two tiger cubs playing together. "Aren't they just absolutely adorable?" she asked grinning at him full of innocence and purity.

Despite his hardened heart he couldn't stop himself as the hard lines of his mouth titled into a small smile. Moving behind her with one muscular arm around her waist and his hard front nestled tight against her soft curves, as she melted into his embrace. While he thought amused, _"Hai that's my miko alright."_

_**End Dream Sequence:**_

Bankotsu woke up sitting bolt right eyes wide and breath labored, before scowling and muttering annoyed, "Damnit not again," and heaved a heavy sigh as he hand jerked through his bangs in pure frustration while he thought, _"When the hell is that wench gonna stay the hell out of my head?"_ glaring accusingly at the slumbering miko.

For months now since he had been brought back again, she had been invading his mind with her sickeningly sweet presence. His scowl deepened and he smacked the back of his head against the tree over and over muttering under his breath, trying to get his mind to clear or at least fill with malice like it should be.

**Three weeks later:**

"Oh shit, not again." Kagome muttered under her breath as she sensed two shards making their way toward her and her and her captor with gaining speed.

Of course this little remark made the mercenary spin around demanding, "Talk fast girl," as he glared at her.

Kagome glared at him informing, "Two shards coming up fast and they're tainted black."

Bankotsu demanded, "Where?" as excitement filled his eyes and Banryu gleamed evilly.

He faced in the direction that Kagome was pointing toward: the denser part of the forest, as three wolves emerged from the forest and began circling them, while their leader Kanis made his appearance in front of them. "Hand over the bitch and all of your shards." The tall yet slender and athletic wolf demon ordered, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Becoming seriously sick of everyone calling her anything but her name, Kagome snapped annoyed, "Hey my name is Kagome, not bitch, you jerk! And I'm not going anywhere with you," as she glared at the haughty wolf demon.

Bankotsu smirked saying amused, "You heard the lady." tapping Banryu against his shoulder, before narrowing his eyes at the demon adding icily, "Not a chance pal. I'll tell you what... you hand over your jewel shards to me, or I'll just have to take them from you." flicking Banryu before him in a threatening manner as its gleaming blade sliced through the air to emphasize his point.

Unimpressed Kanis ordered his wolves, "Attack," and the wolves obediently lunged towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu growled and held up his Banryu. "You think these mangy pests are gonna stand a chance against me?" He scoffed, "Think again," and yelled out, "Dragon hammer," sending his attack of pink and yellow energy charging towards the wolves; instantly killing two of them.

The remaining wolf went directly after Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened and she cried out terrified, "Help me Bankotsu!" as the wolf snarled and snapped it's jaws at her, with eyes full of malicious intent.

Bankotsu focused his attention on fighting Kanis, who was charging towards him, and yelled to her, "Stop acting like such a weak bitch," before slamming Banryu down toward the surprisingly quick wolf leader ordering, "Don't bother to waste your time on her- you'll be fighting me," eyes hard and serious.

Kanis pulled out his trophy from a previous encounter with a human, an expertly crafted sword and ran at Bankotsu full speed. Bankotsu blocked Kanis' sword several times using Banryu. Deciding to end the match he smirked smugly and called out, "Dragon hammer." The lightning struck the wolf pack leader Kanis and burned him, singing every molecule into dust.

Kagome's body began to glow a bright pink when she fell to the ground and the wolf's teeth tore into her skin, sending a pain filled scream into the air; as her meat was ruthlessly torn from her bones by the furious animal.

The powers of the tama began to shine brightly surrounding its protector's body and that of the wolf, who howled in pain before sinking its teeth into her flesh again.

A horrified and pain filled scream passed Kanis' lips as his body was agonizingly slowly tuned into ashes, which blew off into the wind. Bankotsu took his jewel shards that dropped onto the ground and placed them into Banryu smirking triumphantly.

Once Kanis had been defeated, the weakened and badly injured guardian coughed up blood as her eyes focused on the lone figure across the field. "Bankotsu," she wheezed as loud as she could as her breath rattled in her chest. Her lungs burned painfully with each shallow breath she managed to take.

Hearing his name called the warrior turned around to see the burnt wolf lying next to Kagome's body, with its teeth still buried deep in her arm bone. "Shit," he cursed. Bankotsu ran towards Kagome to yanking the wolf demon's charred corpse from his travel partner. After removing the demon body, he knelt beside Kagome only to find her face ghostly white and her usually happy brown eyes fluttering closed.

"Kagome," Bankotsu gasped reaching a shaky hand towards her neck to check her pulse. His breath caught in his lungs as he searched for any sign whatsoever of life still beating in her.

"She's…dead." He said stunned, feeling numbness take over his body for a few brief seconds. During that time, his mind instantly replayed all of his dreams about her and he came to a brutal realization.

Eyes wide he thought, _"I love her..."_ and tried to breathe to keep from panicking. He checked again for a pulse muttering, "This can't be happening... not now." hoping in vain to find even the smallest hint of a heartbeat.

His hands shook as the undeniable truth hit him hard like a vicious punch to the gut. _"After all these years I finally found love and now she's dead." _

"What have I done?" he whispered as he agonizingly wrapped her in his arms and began shedding silent tears. Holding her as his tears fell against her burnt skin, he whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry Kagome, please come back to me?" expecting her to wake up saying it was all some twisted joke.

Minutes dragged on to feel like hours as he held her soaking her body with his tears- tears that he never thought he would ever be able to shed; wishing with all his might that she would hold him back or even just open her eyes.

When nothing but lonely silence answered his pleas, his silent tears transformed into heartbroken body wracking sobs while he held her close to his chest in a bone crushing hug.

In the end the merciless leader of the band of seven realized that he had always loved the strong willed priestess Kagome from the moment he'd first seen her... it just took her dying to make him finally realize how deeply.

For the rest of the night his angry shouts filled the air, as he rocked her body back and forth crying out for the love that he had never voiced, or even shown until now.

**A/N: -sniff, sniff- okay well there it is. Happy birthday Aya XD**


End file.
